8:45
by TracyCook
Summary: Just a cute fluffy Sonny/Tawni TWO shot for y'all! Tonny femslash! Please read and review! Now rated M for mature content.
1. 8:45

8:45

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny With A Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: T

Authors Note: Just a cute little one shot for y'all!

8:45

Tawni had spent a long lonely four months by herself while Sonny was on tour. After the talent scouts had seen her sing on the show they had offered her a contract with a record label and she was a big star. Which bothered the blonde for two reasons. First off, she was the big star. Second off, she was lonely and missed her girlfriend. It was selfish, but the diva was not all too known for being selfless.

"Gahh." She groaned out in her high-pitched voice as she headed toward her front door. She had not checked her mail in a few days and she was sure she had bills to pay now that her mother had completely disowned her after she turned eighteen. It was all supposed to be okay though. That was when she figured she would have a girlfriend living with her.

Grabbing hold of the mail and pulling it out of the box she carried it into the apartment sifting through the bills with manicured nails. "Bill, Bill, Bill, Bi—Wait? What is this?" Blue eyes glanced to the sender and a small smile crept onto her distressed lips. "Sonny?"

Opening the letter excitedly, she tried to calm her beating heart. They had talked on the phone, certainly, but a letter was so much more personal. Starting to read it her smile continued to grow across pink coco-moco-coco lips.

'_My Love, I know that I cannot be there with you right now so I thought that I would write you to show you just how much I love you. My days consist mostly of thinking of you after all, so why not write it down?_

_6:00 AM: I wake up to an empty bed. It is big and comfy but missing a certain blonde that I love very much. So of course it makes me sad. Apparently I have been snuggling up with my pillow at night. No worries, she's nowhere near as cute as you! _

_6:15 AM: I brush my teeth. Where is your toothbrush though? Not next to mine. It pretty much sucks, but it is my dream and I am having fun. _

_7:00 AM: I am missing you! On my way to the studio to record my newest demo! The trip is almost over and I would be lying if I said it hasn't been fun, but I miss you so much I just want to come home!_

_9:30 AM: My demo sounds great! You will be the first to hear it when I get home!_

_12:00 PM: Out to lunch with my publicist, she is cool, but you are so much cooler. She talks too much and I'm missing your voice, everything here reminds me of you. The pink table cloths particularly._

_2:00 PM: It's back to the studio and where is my girlfriend? I do not know. You didn't answer your phone for whatever reason… I am not worried, I just wanted to hear your voice. I called three times if you check. Just listening to your voicemail, the one me and you left on your phone, it makes me smile every time!_

_4:00 PM: Done recording for the day time for a hot bath wish you were here with me ;) I would definitely be enjoying some time in Tawni Town, if you know what I mean!_

_6:25 PM: Catching a plane, there is a blonde girl sitting beside me reminds me of you. Of course she isn't as pretty though! No one could be as pretty as my gorgeous girlfriend! I love you so much!_

_8:00 PM: My plane just landed I'm so excited to be back in LA! _

_8:45 PM: Look at your door.'_

Glancing up Tawni watched her clock just as it struck 8:45 and her heart started to race. As blue eyes glanced toward the door what she saw caused her breath to catch in her throat. There stood Sonny Munroe looking gorgeous despite her obvious exhaustion from her long day that the blonde had just read all about.

A toothy grin was spread across the brunette's face, a grin that she had grown to adore more than anything in the world. "Oh my god! Sonny!" She shouted out in her high pitched voice, tears filling blue eyes as she ran to her girlfriend and wrapped her in a bone-crushing embrace.

Hugs had never been something that Tawni enjoyed, not until Sonny had entered her life. Now she loved them, every single one she received and gave the shorter woman. "I missed you so much." She said pulling away and pressing her lips to the brunette's sweet ones.

Raising a seductive eyebrow Sonny said teasingly. "Mmm well I missed you too, obviously. Now how about that bath?"

"But you already—" She started looking down at the note.

"You can never have enough baths Tawni." Sonny interrupted planting her lips to the blonde's pink ones and pushing her toward their bathroom.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: I hope this wasn't too cheesy. :p I am a hopeless romantic, and I have no one else to share it with but all of you! I wanted to write something today, even though I am feeling sick… have been sleeping all day and icky. :/ Hope y'all like it.

Please review y'all make me super smiley!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Bath Time

8:45

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny With A Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Authors Note: Decided to add a second part to this story explaining their bath scene in decent depth. Hope y'all like it! This was recommended by Cain one of my most faithful and awesome readers! Oh and because of the sexual nature of this addition I had to change the rating to M. Sorry for my modest readers.

Bath Time

"Mm I just love baths, especially baths with you." Tawni said seductively with a smirk on her face as she snuggled the back of her wet naked body against the brunette. Feeling her hardened nipples pressing against the sensitive skin on her back as their bodies melded together.

"Is that so?" The brunette stretched the word so with a lustful undertone in her voice.

She could feel herself heating up and the enjoyment of the bath going down considerably, she wanted something a bit more. Smirk widening across the blonde's face as Sonny ran her fingers up and down the insides of her thighs, shaking every once in a while when the fingers grew close to her center. Leaning her head back against her lovers shoulder she pressed soft pink lips to her neck right below her ear before purring out. "Well, yes. The warmth of the water relaxes my muscles and of course the feeling of being clean… Love that."

Sonny was now wearing a devious smile of her own as she leant into the other woman's lips and moved her fingers even further up the perfect and toned thighs of her girlfriend. "I could see that, all good reasons to love a bath."

As those fingers moved even closer to her womanhood Tawni's blue eyes fell shut and she bit down on her bottom lip raising her hips in hopes to gain more contact. The brunette gently moved her fingers to the wet center just grazing the top with the tips as she found the sensitive nub between her folds and applied pressure to it. The blonde gasped out and let out a soft moan into her ear which excited Sonny even further than she already was.

"Oh and there's that of course…" The diva mumbled through soft gasps as the fingers worked their magic and moved in circles against her clit as the tips teased her entrance. Again she lifted her hips in order to show she wanted more.

"I don't know that this comes with all baths Tawn." Sonny stated matter-of-factly which earned laughter from her girlfriend.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." She mumbled out and as the brunette turned to look down at her Tawni pressed their lips together.

The kiss quickly grew passionate as their tongues explored and danced around each other both moaning out against the other woman's lips. Along with kissing the blonde Sonny inserted two fingers inside of her. Despite the awkward position the two were in she managed to thrust them in with moderate speed and decent depth. It was obviously good enough for the diva who had to pull away from the kiss the let out loud gasps and moans.

"Oh god Sonny… Deeper." She groaned out as one of her arms snaked around the brunette's shoulders, her hand digging into wet brown locks, nails practically in her scalp as she raised her body practically riding the fingers now.

It was difficult for Sonny to get deeper at the angle she was at so she moved her arm in order to thrust her fingers deeper into the blonde moaning out as she felt the walls tightening around her fingers, knowing that her lover would orgasm very soon. "You feel so good." She mumbled.

"Fuck I feel good, you feel fucking fantastic! God Faster sweetie!" Tawni moaned out as she moved against the fingers digging her nails deeper into the brunette's scalp. Normally she would have worried that she would hurt her but as she was coming close to reaching her climax she did not have a care in the world and neither did her girlfriend who was ignoring the pain and doing as she was told picking up the pace of her fingers in hopes to bring the woman she loved over the edge.

"Yes, right there, right there!" The blonde groaned out, the feeling of Sonny's naked body against her back only intensifying her pleasure. Reaching out her free hand she tried to grab hold of the edge of the bathtub in order to brace herself as she reached her peak. "Oh god, I'm coming!" She shouted out followed by loudly moaning out her girlfriends name along with many profanities as her body shook and she reached her climax.

Feeling the blonde's walls tighten around her fingers was almost enough to bring Sonny to her own orgasm as she too moaned out. When she felt that Tawni had finished her orgasm she pumped her fingers a few more times inside of her before gently pulling them out.

"God I love baths." The blonde stated out of breath as she fell back against her girlfriend.

"Yeah, me too. Like I said, you can never have enough baths." Sonny stated and could not help but start laughing at the way that Tawni reiterated her original point thanks to her clever antics, this caused Tawni to start laughing along with her both of them wearing large smiles across their faces.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Hope that y'all enjoy the second addition! I will be adding to a few of my other one shots as well, people keep recommending it so I am. Finally feeling a bit more here and able to write been having a tough few days emotionally. :/ But I am back! Read and review! Reviews equal love after all haha.

-Tracy Cook


End file.
